


【R27】Drawing Day

by qunshanzhiwu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunshanzhiwu/pseuds/qunshanzhiwu
Summary: *幼 r，一发完*reborn出现在十年后的那一天，他与270某次短暂的重逢
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 16





	【R27】Drawing Day

  
【失去翅膀的天使，对我说想要回家，却弄丢了地图】  
  
  
  
十年后火箭筒黑漆漆的枪口迎面砸来的时候，虽然嘴上说着不妙，reborn心里却没什么波动。  
未来是什么样他没兴趣，他更好奇蠢纲看到的是什么。  
如果看到十年后和现在一模一样的小婴儿出现在消散的粉红色烟雾后，蠢纲那个迟钝的脑袋能不能终于意识到，自己的家庭教师并不是一个真正的小婴儿？  
或者是成年体的自己？如果是成年体的自己，看到蠢纲那副十四岁少年天真无邪的样子，大概会忍不住趁着这短暂的五分钟好好敲打敲打他吧？  
希望十年后的自己不要心软啊。reborn恶劣地想，毕竟要是十年后的蠢纲还没有长进的话，他可是会毫不留情的。  
但reborn没有那么多时间想七想八，爆炸过后，粉红色的烟雾消散，未来迫不及待出现在他的面前。  
眼前的景色似乎只是微微晃动了一下，等时空穿梭的短暂视觉眩晕过去以后，reborn睁开眼，看到的却仍是方才和纲吉一起停下来讲话的那条小路。  
道路和十年前相比多了许多时间腐蚀的痕迹，旁边的住宅似乎翻修过好几次，沧桑但还算整洁。然而虽然平常熟悉不过的街道只是多了许多细节上的变动，每一处却也无一不在明晃晃地昭示着这是确确实实的未来。  
未来？reborn杀手的直觉笃笃作响，十年后的他会如此准确地在同一个时间出现在同一条道路上的同一个地点？  
而更让人觉得不妙的是，他的身体和方才被十年后火箭筒打中前的感觉几乎一模一样，十分十分的难受。  
不适感的潮水漫上婴儿柔软的身躯，空气中存在着的某种东西，正像毒药一样危害彩虹之子被诅咒的身体。  
疼痛可以忍受，但无法动弹的感觉让reborn的心情变得十分不爽，这种不爽在他安静地默数了五分钟后却发现自己没有变换时空时达到了顶点。  
为什么没有回到过去？  
不考虑十年后火箭筒坏掉了的情况，什么样的条件会出现时空无法转换的情况？  
是因为……十年后的自己没有送到过去，所以十年前的自己前往未来的旅程变成了单程票吗？  
所以，是没有活到十年后吗？  
reborn自嘲地笑了笑。  
——这还真是个意外的情报。  
不过，诚心诚意地想，十年后的世界第一杀手reborn已经死去的故事并不是天方夜谭。他既然能在西洋跳棋脸身上栽跟头，自然也不会自负地以为自己天下无敌。  
至少变成这幅样子之后，他从没想过安详地死去。  
虽然不爽得皱起了鲜少蹙起的眉头，reborn心里却莫名有一种果然如此的想法。  
波维诺家可没告诉他被十年后火箭筒打中的人十年后如果已经死了会回不到过去这件事啊。  
reborn抬眼看了看不远处电线杆上自从把焦距对准他后便不再移动的摄像头。虽然帽子遮挡了他的部分视线，但是他莫名知道摄像头后的某个人在盯着他。他看着摄像头，却是在透过监控与对方无声地对视着。  
反应很快。彭格列？还是敌人？  
无论是谁，如果我们相互认识的话，我的出现对你而言是意外还是惊喜？reborn无声地发问。  
列恩在他的帽檐上不安地绕来绕去，偶尔还跳到他无法动弹的肩膀上，伸出粉红色的舌尖舔舐他软软的面颊。  
“没关系的，列恩。”reborn说，“很快会有人过来的。”  
难受的潮水累积成滔天巨浪，狂涛怒吼地拍打在他受诅咒的迷你身体上，每一下都在他婴儿脆弱的骨头和柔软的肌肉上砸出汹涌的疼痛浪花。  
在找出回到过去的方法之前，看来会行动受限一段时间了。  
拐角处传来一阵急匆匆的脚步声，步伐稳健又迅速，来人应该是个身体壮实、经常锻炼的男人，不，杀手。  
“成长为成熟的大人了啊。”reborn适时转过头，看向来人，微微弯起嘴角，“阿武。”  
二十多岁的青年男人站在reborn的面前，脸上带着不可置信的神情，他穿着整齐服帖的黑西装，下巴上多了道显眼的伤疤，声音虽然仍然和十年前一样爽朗，少年独有的轻松快活却变成了成人难以掩饰的哀伤。  
“强尼二通知我的时候我不敢相信，没想到真的还能看到你。”十年后的山本武笑道，“小鬼。”  
所以看吧，reborn心里平静地想，十年后他果然已经不在了。  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
沢田纲吉看着屏幕后监控里的身影，他以为他做好了所有的心理准备，可当那个熟悉的人出现在熟悉的街道上时，他还是没能控制住自己的呼吸。  
他屏息了多少秒？半分钟还是一分钟？他不敢呼吸，怕肥皂泡一样脆弱的幻想会就此破裂。等他反应过来，给山本拨电话，手指半天点不中号码，他才发现他的手在抖。他最后在狱寺的帮忙下，才把自己的请求传达给了山本。  
但那不是幻想。他看见监控里的小小身影抬起头，透过监控摄像头与他无声地对视。  
reborn看着他，像鞭子一样的眼神，像十年前一样地落下。  
“十代目？”  
他听见狱寺的声音。  
他僵硬地抬起头。  
他握紧了拳头。  
“我们该走了。”  
他听见自己说，心跳和声音一样沉稳。  
  
  
  
【无力的我拿起了画笔，在干裂的颜料中沁入水滴】  
  
  
  
山本小心翼翼地抱着reborn，两人在郊外一处废弃工厂里左拐右绕，直到深入工厂腹地一处破旧厂房前才停下来。  
“你们在躲避什么人。”reborn肯定地说。  
“小婴儿还是像往常一样聪明。”山本哈哈笑着，没有否认，“现在的并盛市不太安全，所以得小心一点。”  
reborn的声音里有些沉闷：“黑手党的斗争已经蔓延到这个小镇了吗？”  
“小婴儿你来到这个城市的时候，黑手党的斗争就已经跟随而来了吧。”说着山本武苦恼地挠了挠头，“不，或许更早的时候……这也是没办法的事啊。”  
“阿纲呢？”  
“阿纲现在是很优秀的黑手党首领候补了哦。”山本低头帮忙把reborn滑下来的帽子带正，他们已经到达彭格列地下基地的入口。他按下门铃，入口打开的一瞬间，地面的空气灌入地底，吹起山本黑色西装的衣摆，他背着被布绑起的时雨金时，这个热爱棒球的男孩十年间早已习惯了随身携带杀伤性武器。  
“这都多亏了你的教导啊，小婴儿。”  
“山本先生，reborn先生！”  
两人刚一踏入地下基地，在门口等候多时的强尼二便立马迎了上来，催促道:“快点快点，reborn先生在非七三射线中暴露太久了，必须赶紧接受检查。”  
说着矮个子的科学家已经在前面带头跑了起来。  
“哦哦哦。”山本武也跟着跑。  
“冷静一点。”reborn说道，“我现在感觉还没那么糟糕。”  
“不行不行的。”强尼二擦了擦头上因为跑步而冒出来的汗水，“刚才十代目上飞机前十分诚恳地拜托过我，务必要保护好reborn先生的。十代目的委托，我一定要好好完成。”  
山本转头问他:“阿纲离开了？”  
“啊啊，刚才十代目和狱寺先生前往欧洲和密鲁菲欧雷进行谈判的飞机已经起飞了，就在几分钟前。”  
“哎？这么急吗？”山本有些意料之外，“我以为阿纲会想和小婴儿先见一面再离开的。”  
“我也以为是这样的。但是十代目说已经来不及了。”  
“可他们坐的不是彭格列的专机吗？”  
强尼二正想说是，山本抱在怀里的小婴儿却忽然笑了一声。  
“阿纲那个废柴，”reborn撑着下巴点头说道，“难道过了十年还在害怕我作为家庭教师的威严吗？”  
所谓近乡情怯？  
reborn高超的读心术告诉他，阿纲急匆匆地去参加谈判绝对有一部分是在躲着他。虽然他不觉得阿纲有躲着的必要，但如果是那个习惯于逃避的蠢纲，会做出这种事也不一定。  
刚刚山本还说你已经成为优秀的彭格列十代目候补了，明明还远远不够啊。  
害怕面对已经死去的人重新出现在自己的面前，蠢纲的性格就是这样，那孩子，在感情的事情上，有时候很直白，有时候又太胆怯了。  
不过……reborn低着头，帽檐的阴影遮住了他的神情……不过未来没有完成任务提前离职的家庭教师也没资格这么说就是了。  
虽然现在看见未来的阿纲，他也不知道该说点什么。在坡道中途离开的人，总不能没心没肺地把自己的离开和被留下来的人的情绪用一句轻飘飘的“好久不见”带过吧？  
被山本抱着在走廊上奔跑时，他趁机四下看了看地下基地的环境。钢筋水泥灌注的一整个大工程，严谨的结构，密布的管道，简洁的设计，每一处都透露着一丝不苟的认真态度，如果这一切都是阿纲一手操办的，那他确实已经是个成熟的首领了。  
“干的不错，阿纲。”reborn在心底毫不吝啬地夸奖道。  
强尼二把reborn带到医务室的时候，拉尔米尔奇在里面恭候多时了。  
reborn没有预料到这位旧时同伴的出场，十六七岁少女模样的拉尔米尔奇一身飒爽，他们进来的时候冷酷地抬眼看向reborn，一个眼神就让心思敏锐的reborn看穿了对方内心的悲伤。  
他暗暗唏嘘了一声。  
“好久不见，拉尔米尔奇。”  
他可不喜欢面对这种悲伤。  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
拉尔米尔奇还记得当她得知reborn遇害时的心情。  
她想，所有的彩虹之子都会消失，就算是最强的世界第一杀手也不例外。  
她只感觉到一片麻木，她的内心和她的奶嘴一样黯淡无光。  
她看见彭格列的十代首领跌跌撞撞逃离了房间，像个十四岁的少年一样，不愿意接受所爱之人的离去。  
她在那一刻忽然生出了怜悯之心。她想，我们都一样，我们都不过是失去之人。  
  
  
  
【就算让我失去双目，我也会将它画出来】  
  
  
  
强尼二给reborn做了初步检查，又给他穿上一件白色的防护服后，便急匆匆地离开了。偌大一个彭格列基地全部交给一个发明家管理，每天都把他忙得团团转。  
“阿纲那家伙，居然学会压榨员工了。”reborn插着手站在白色的病床上，看着强尼二离开的背影评价道。  
穿上防护服后身体感觉好了很多，虽然还有些难受，但毕竟他是一名能面对各种突发状况的世界第一杀手。  
没有人回答，房间里一时沉默得有些尴尬。  
他看了看两个努力把悲伤藏在骨肉之下的朋友，微微蹙起了眉毛。  
“我本来不应该问太多未来的事，但是，”软乎乎的婴儿脸蛋上出现了担忧，熟悉reborn的人都知道，这名冷酷的杀手并不比任何人在关心同伴上更冷漠，“你们，彭格列现在是遇到了什么变故吗？”  
山本武和拉尔米尔奇两个人对视了一眼。  
“什么事都瞒不住小婴儿啊。”  
“如果不告诉你的话，你自己也会去查吧。”  
reborn预感到了战况的惨烈，而山本武和拉尔米尔奇证实了他的预感。  
山本的父亲，和可乐尼洛。  
他们都是失去之人。  
“彩虹诅咒没有解开，我能长大是因为我接受的是半吊子的诅咒。”  
“彩虹之子居然全灭了。看来这次的敌人确实很棘手。”reborn转头看向山本武，“刚才强尼二说阿纲正准备去和密鲁菲欧雷的首领谈判对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“那个笨蛋，难道想赤手空拳地和敌人谈判吗？”  
“大概只是想去交涉一下。”拉尔米尔奇说，“那小子一直都不喜欢争斗。”  
“就算这样，也过于大意了。”reborn皱着眉，“蠢纲那家伙，是有什么计划吗？”  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
“十代目，真的没关系吗？”狱寺担忧地问道，“虽然和密鲁菲欧雷的谈判迫在眉睫，但是现在您好不容易能和reborn先生再见一面，为什么不推迟一天呢？”  
他看到他的首领蹙着眉，摇了摇头。  
“没关系的，狱寺君。”  
他的首领手里攥着手机，手机里不停反复地播放着reborn先生出现在街道上时的监控画面，reborn先生在视频里抬头看着他的首领，可他的首领却看着窗外。  
那里只有被大片大片云彩拦住了前路的天空。  
“我们总会再见的，如果……胜利的话。”  
那几个听不清的字里有着狱寺还未明白的悲伤，消失在十代目含糊的声音中。  
  
  
  
【就算废掉我的双手，我也会将它画出来】  
  
  
  
“我需要一杯咖啡。”  
reborn跳上强尼二的工作台，说道。  
拉尔米尔奇回了房间，山本武在并盛市区内巡逻。三人分别前reborn找他们要了密鲁菲欧雷的情报，现在他有一堆资料要看，但是小婴儿的作息时间到睡觉的点了，reborn只能靠咖啡因保持清醒。  
强尼二带他到厨房，从橱柜里拿出一罐咖啡豆，一边冲泡，一边和他絮絮叨叨。  
“说起来，现在的reborn先生是小婴儿状态，小婴儿每天要睡十二个小时，reborn先生也一样吗？”  
“当然。”reborn站在餐桌上，点点头，“所以我需要很多很多咖啡。”  
“那这些咖啡豆都可以给reborn先生了。”强尼二说着，打开另一个橱柜，给他展示一柜子满满当当的、各种类型的咖啡豆。  
“这些全都是十代目前不久前花高价收购的一批顶级烘焙咖啡，本来想因为我们都不喜欢喝咖啡，我还在说十代目放基地里是糟蹋了，没想到现在您过来了。”  
reborn没有回答，只是若有所思地看着强尼二在咖啡机那忙上忙下。  
他喝了一口强尼二冲泡的咖啡，口感细腻，味道醇厚。如果不是特意选购，就算花高价也找不出这么符合他品味的材料。  
两人重新回到强尼二的实验室，实验室里还算整洁，reborn找了个干净的位置，坐下来，一边喝咖啡，一边扫视着周围的环境。  
他的视线停顿了一下，指着角落里一个熟悉的东西，问道。  
“那个是什么。”  
强尼二从电脑前抬起头来，顺着reborn的指尖望过去，看到一个小小的机器人。  
“对对，这个是reborn机器人，您还记得吗？当年碧洋琪的婚礼上，您还用这个机器人来蒙混过关来着。”  
reborn眨眨眼，“这东西你还留着？”  
“本来已经报废了，是准备扔掉的。”强尼二起身捡起那个小小的reborn等比机器人，擦了擦上面的灰尘，“但是您的东西十代目都留着没扔，我想着也许哪一天他记起这个小机器人，会再来找我要……”  
reborn偏过头，默默又喝了一口咖啡。  
“我把里面的机械部分都拆了，所以这个机器人其实只剩一个外壳了，不过以我的涂装本领来说，这个空壳也足以以假乱真的。”  
强尼二还在介绍，reborn的注意力已经被另一个东西吸引了。  
“这个是什么？”  
他指着一张额外腾开的桌子上的机械说道。  
“这个可是很厉害的。”强尼二顺手放下小机器人，耐心地向他解说，“它是我研发的全息投影装置的一部分，reborn先生只要站在这个桌子上接受摄影，拍摄的影像就能通过安装了全息投影的设备在远程放映出立体的效果，就好像您出现在对方面前一样。不过这边看到的就只有画面了。”  
“好像很好玩的样子。”  
“当然，不过暂时只有十代目的设备上安装了这个功能，所以实际上还没有真正使用过。”强尼二说着掏出一个大号耳机，递给reborn看，“这个也安装了全息投影装置，reborn先生想试试吗？”  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
彭格列的专机抵达密鲁菲欧雷的时候，意大利还是白天。沢田纲吉从轿车上下来，在狱寺隼人的陪伴下进入密鲁菲欧雷安排的酒店稍作休息，强尼二的消息正好传了过来。  
除去例行的工作报告外，文件里附加了一份身体检查报告和一张照片。  
照片上的reborn穿着白色的紧身衣，叉着腰站在病床上，侧对着镜头，正对着山本说些什么，一如既往弯着嘴角，像猫猫一样微笑着。  
『reborn先生的身体很健康，虽然因为暴露在非七三射线里导致现在很不舒服，但只要好好休养的话，是不会有后遗症的。』  
强尼二在末尾写道。  
沢田纲吉的眼睛有些酸涩。  
他整理了一下心情，正准备回信给强尼二，强尼二的电话就打进来了。  
  
  
  
【高傲的流浪猫，不禁笑了出来，看着痛苦挣扎的我，笑了出来】  
  
  
  
——“想抱抱我吗？”  
reborn站在酒店客房的茶几上，穿着白色的紧身衣，叉着腰，扬起头，嘴角微微弯起。  
他站在原地，一动也不动。  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
“咦？”  
reborn转头看向强尼二，指着屏幕上僵硬的沢田纲吉，“你这个机器真的能用吗？为什么蠢纲跟卡住了一样？”  
“您怎么可以这么说呢！”强尼二因为能力被怀疑有点气恼，“这可是我的得意作品之一，您等等，我看看……”  
  
  
  
【在狭小的木垫板上，心无旁骛，以坚强的意志，在这黑暗而寒冷的世界里，我继续画着】  
  
  
  
“不用了。”  
沢田纲吉说。  
他听到自己的声音，有点颤抖，有点沙哑，但吐字还是很清楚。  
是的，他已经长大了，他是彭格列的十代首领，是reborn亲手培养出来的优秀的黑手党首领。  
他动了动指尖，感觉温度重新回到四肢百骸。  
“我只是没想到会在这个时候突然看见你。”  
“优秀的黑手党首领可是应该能游刃有余地面对各种场面的。”reborn转回头，直视着沢田纲吉的眼睛。  
“你说的对。”沢田纲吉笑了笑，“我还有许多需要学习的地方。”  
“不过，”reborn看着画面里这个高大成熟的男人，“你还是成长为合格的首领了啊，阿纲。”  
沢田纲吉刚要说话，他想说他还远远不是合格的首领，有人推开了他的房门，他们的谈话被人打断了。  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
“十代目，谈判十分钟后开始，您……”  
狱寺打开门，看到他的首领站在房中间，低着头，明明难过快要哭出来了，却硬生生扯出了一个过于勉强的笑容。  
他的心揪了一下，两步走到十代目的身边，在茶几上看到了意料之外的小小人影。那个人出现在这里的现实过于魔幻，甚至在一瞬间让他以为他产生了幻觉。狱寺不可置信地轻声喊了一声。  
“reborn先生？”  
“哦，隼人，长高了不少嘛。”reborn侧头向闯进视野的岚守打招呼，小婴儿软软的脸蛋上是个十年一样熟悉的翘起唇角的微笑。  
他这时才注意到茶几上的人影有些微像幽灵一般的透明，他马上想到这是强尼二的科技成果，这个人确实是理性已经死去的reborn先生，在这里活着的小小婴儿只是十年前的幻影。  
他立即意识到这场转瞬即逝的谈话对十代目和reborn先生之间有多么珍贵，而他居然放肆到打断了这短暂的重逢时间，自责感让他像十年前的毛头小子一样低下头，九十度鞠躬向十代目道歉。  
“真是十分对不起！居然打扰了十代目和reborn先生的谈话！”  
“没关系。”温柔的十代目拦住了想要离开的他，“我想和Reborn说说话，狱寺君可以等等我吗？”  
  
  
  
【我用尽全力画着，能将这炽热般的太阳冲破的画卷】  
  
  
  
reborn盘腿坐在桌子上，看着自己的学生，无奈地耸了耸肩。  
“看来我们没有太多的时间了。”  
沢田纲吉含糊地嗯了一声，他一眨不眨地看着面前的小婴儿，头脑里不住地回想起他们曾在并盛经历过的点点滴滴，那些温馨却不平常的生活，努力到把他们的记忆和对方的面容都深深刻进他最深处的灵魂里——即使到了地狱他也要记得一切的深处。  
他很焦躁，又很急迫，他马上就要离开这个房间，他马上就要去践行他决定好的命运，他应该走出房门，伪装出黑手党首领准备谈判的气势风度，他应该去面对白兰。  
可他却因为与面前这个人重逢而生出了退却之意。  
这不应该，他不可以这么做。他很想坦白，很想吐露他的恐惧。沢田纲吉有觉悟，可他也很年轻，他不可能淡然面对自己的生死，何况世界上还有需要保护他的人。  
reborn如果知道他要做的事，一定会想尽办法阻止他，他只要开口，像所有意图自杀的人一样开口寻求帮助——  
reborn能做的到，他无所不能，即使是被诅咒的身体，也能做到世界第一，所以只要他求助，哪怕相隔千里，reborn也一定能阻止他，而只要他不推开那片大门，他也许还能有其他的选择，也许他不用去面对那片未知的黑暗……  
reborn不应该出现在这里，他们不应该重逢。  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
而当沢田纲吉心思纷乱如麻的时候，他的十年前的教师定定的看着他，仔细地从每一处细节观察着他十年后的学生，最后他忍不住还是在内心里赞叹了一句。  
“我还是很高兴能这样和你见一面的，我看到了你成熟后的样子。彭格列基地我参观过了，你做的很好，我很开心。”reborn说道。  
沢田纲吉把他的情绪掩饰得很好，所以隔着屏幕的reborn一时没能通过读心术看出屏幕外性格已经变得稳重的首领的心思。  
沢田纲吉沉默得有些异常，reborn猜想自己的突然出现到底还是吓到了他胆小的学生，他知道沢田纲吉还有事，也没想耽搁对方，于是歪着头，像是有些不耐烦的样子催促道：  
“好了，你没什么要对我说的吗？”  
“……”沢田纲吉张了张嘴，却什么也没说出来。  
“我还有一些问题想问你，不过反正一时半会我也回不去，等你回并盛再说。”沢田纲吉一直不说话，reborn确实开始不耐烦了，如果两人现在面对面，他可能早就一脚踢过去了，“强尼二，你来……”  
  
  
  
【为了自己在乎的人，尽自己所能，就是以这样的理由，而且无论未来如何】  
  
  
  
“等等！”沢田纲吉阻止了强尼二，他本来一直半敛着眼睛，如今却完全睁开了，眼神中酝酿好了某种坚定的觉悟，“我只是需要整理一下心情。”  
“面对我有这么动摇吗？”reborn揶揄他，沢田纲吉此刻的眼神很不错，可他莫名有些讨厌，  
沢田纲吉摇了摇头，他甚至笑了笑：“不是。”是面对自己的即将发生的命运。  
“我也很高兴能和您再见一面。”  
reborn一边沉思着，沢田纲吉此刻的眼神很不错，有不顾一切的觉悟在里面，但他莫名有些不喜欢这种觉悟，不安涌起来，于是他问他：  
“你要去参加谈判吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“单枪匹马？”  
“我和狱寺君两个人。”  
“很危险吗？”  
沢田纲吉踌躇了一瞬，最终决定讲真话。  
“很危险。”  
reborn沉默了几秒。  
“阿纲，你现在在害怕。”  
他笃定地说，他终究还是看穿了沢田纲吉掩饰在镇定和觉悟下被故意忽视的恐惧。  
沢田纲吉知道他的手在轻轻颤抖，好在全息投影不会把这点微不足道的动静传达给世界另一端的人，所以他还能伪装。  
“是啊，我很害怕。因为如果失败的话就意味着失去一切。”  
reborn蹙起眉头，这让他的表情一瞬间变得十分严肃，“我不知道你想做什么，但是你是想做傻事吗？”  
傻事吗？沢田纲吉内心苦笑，确实是傻事。“可是这是我必须要做的事。”  
“即使很危险很害怕，也要去做？”  
“即使很危险很害怕，也要去做。”  
reborn抬头看着他，再次认真确认了一遍沢田纲吉的勇气，虽然不喜欢但这确实是阿纲自己生出的觉悟，他不能否认学生的努力。他撑着脑袋叹气，难得地妥协了，“那就没办法了。”  
两人相对无言了几秒，心里头有事堵着，其实他们都有很多话想说，却不知道怎么开口。  
“你觉得我能成功吗？”沢田纲吉轻轻地问道。  
reborn愣了一下，老实说他不知道十年后的沢田纲吉的实力，他不能莽撞地下结论，但是他看到沢田纲吉棕色明亮的眼睛，这让他想起十年前那个废柴纲，他们不久前还在同一条路上说话。他忽然鼓起了信心。  
  
  
  
——  
  
  
  
沢田纲吉只犹豫了一瞬。  
他弯下腰，抱住茶几上的小小身影，像抱住一个遥不可及的幻影。  
“无论发生什么事，请你相信，我一直都在这里。”   
“也请你，无论发生什么事，一定一定要陪在我的身边。”  
  
  
  
【就算让我失去双目，我也会将它画出来；就算废掉我的双手，我也会将它画出来】  
  
  
  
他打开门，狱寺隼人已经在门外等候多时了。  
“十代目！”狱寺隼人努力装出开心的样子，这注定是一场沉重的谈判，他想让气氛稍稍轻松一点，于是说：“等谈判结束后，我们就能重新见到reborn先生了！”  
沢田纲吉转头看向他，微笑，皱着眉。  
“是啊，等谈判结束——”  
白兰等人已经在房间里等候多时，在说出最后一个词的时候，他们两人一起推开了会议室的大门。  
  
  
  
这是一个死者复活，生者赴死的夜晚。  
今夜注定无人入眠。  
  
  
  
【向包含着万物的色彩，注入我最真切的愿望】  



End file.
